Superman
by diffrentisawesome
Summary: I wrote this song-fic so enjoy! Its a cute little one-shot! Review if you want another chapter or just review! REVIEW!


**A/n: Helllooo, many of you will not reconize me, but I am CaRo, and I love PJO and have read all the PJO fanfictions there are! So this is my first song-fic and my first PJO story! PLEASE tell me if you want another chapter because so far its a one shot! **

**ENJOY!**

**With help from: Autumnleaftrack**

**DISCLAIMER: CARO DOES NOT ANYTHING NOT EVEN HER FAVORITE SONG! :(**

**Song: Superman- Joe Brooks (THE SONG IS IN BOLD AND ITALICS)**

* * *

><p>Percy's pov:<p>

_**Ho la da da da**_

I was sitting out by the beach when _she _decided to walk by.

_**There are no words,**_  
><em><strong>To paint a picture of you girl.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your eyes and those curves,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is like your from some other world<strong>_

She may not only be my best friend but, my girlfriend. Every time she walks by it was lie the world just _freezes. _Her hair flows in the wind, and when the sun hits it looks golden, like a princess. Her eyes are just that perfect color of gray that reminds me of storm coluds. Suddenly, I feel something wet on my chin. I was drooling. I hope she didn't she cause if she did she would say this, "You drool when you stare".

**_You walking my way,_**  
><strong><em>Oh God is so frustrating.<em>**  
><strong><em>So why do I disappear,<em>**  
><strong><em>When you come near,<em>**  
><strong><em>It makes me feel so small.<em>**

I soon realize that she is heading my way. I made sure there was no drool evidence left on my face.

_**Why do I blow my lies,**_  
><em><strong>Most every time,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I've got no chance at all.<strong>_

Your already mine but i'm so afraid that you'll leave me and move on. I always stutter and sweat when you come really close.

_**If I could your superman,**_  
><em><strong>Flying to the stars,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And back again<strong>_

I'm so scared that you'll leave me for someone else. I wish I could do something for you that proved to you, i'm the right one for you.

_**Cause every time you touch my hand,**_  
><em><strong>And you feel my powers, running through your veins.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I can only write this song,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tell you, That I'm not that strong.<strong>_

You come up to me and sat next to me and held my hand. I turned my head, to see you looking out at the ocean. I see you smilling, as big as you can. I began to wonder.. mabye I could do something special for you. Everybody always says, "There is Percy Jackson and he is immortal!". But, only you and you only, know my achilles heel.

**_Cause I'm no superman,_**  
><strong><em>I hope you like me as I am.<em>**

I'm not smart. I make mistakes. But everytime I ask you, "What exactly do you like about me?". You always respond, "You're loyal, sweet, funny, cute, must I go on? What do you like about me?". I knew that answer in a heart beat, "You're smart, brave, _beautiful, _must I go on?"

_**No it ain't no lie,**_  
><em><strong>I have to tell you how I feel.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But each time that I try,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It gets a little more unreal.<strong>_

You don't know how badly I want to say, 'I love you'. But every time I want to say it, I stop myself and think. How is this even possible? How did she become my girlfriend?

_**You say my name,**_  
><em><strong>Oh God I can't stop shaking.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So why do I disappear,<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you come near.<strong>_

I can't help and myself and remember that time when...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Percy? Percy! Percy?" you called me but I was nowhere to be found. I was hiding behind a bush. A bush behind my cabin to be exact. To tell you the truth the reason that I didn't show myself, because I was afraid that you hade moved on. I saw you talking to the new kid Marc, from the Aphrodite cabin. I had to hide so you wouldn't see me. When I was able to get a good look at you, I froze. You were showing that incredible smile of yours that made my heart beat twice as fast. He took a step closer to you. Thats when I noticed he was flirting with you! I stayed hidden so I would see what you would do. You did nothing. Thats when I heard and saw something that might kill are realtionship. "-leave Percy and be with me," Marc said. I felt my mouth drop to the floor. I turned my head to see you reaction. You stepped back and said, "I- I...". Then he stepped closer to you and kissed you. Thats when I felt my anger boiling inside of me. I quickly ran to where they were, which was pretty close, and ripped Marc off you. I pointed a finger at Marc, "YOU! How dare you kiss my girlfriend!". Next thing I know I see him on the ground with blood running out of his nose. I couldn't look at your eyes they were probraly filled with either anger or dissapointment. "Percy...," you began, I know what I did was wrong I just love you so freakin' much. I slowy turned my head to your gray eyes. "Thanks," you whispered, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Marc running off. Then you slowly leaned in and I met you halfway. Right then and there we shared a very passionite kiss._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

_**It makes me feel so small.**_  
><em><strong>If I could read your mind,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl would I find,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Any trace of me at all.<strong>_

If I were to enter your brain, would there be traces of me? Or of someone else?

_**If I could be your superman, **_  
><em><strong>I'd fly you to the stars and back again. <strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause everytime you touch my hand, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I can feel my powers running through your veins.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I can only write this song, <strong>_  
><em><strong>And tell you that I'm not that strong. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am<strong>_

You sneakily grab my hand, intertwining my hand with yours. Your hand is so small and soft. When you intertwin my hand with yours, it feels like the missing puzzle piece. I have been to thinking... what if I write a song for you? Just because I have bathed in the river Styx doesn't mean i'm invincible I have my weakness.

_**If I could be your superman, **_  
><em><strong>I'd fly you to the stars and back again. <strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause everytime you touched my hand, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I can feel my powers running through your veins.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I can only write this song, <strong>_  
><em><strong>And tell you that I'm not that strong. <strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause I'm no supermaaaan,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope you like me as I am.<strong>_

I know you already know this but hear I say it again:

"I love you,"

"Annabeth Chase"

* * *

><p><strong>An: FINALLY I HAVE BEEN TYPING THIS UP FOR 2 WEEKS! **

**So another chapter OR keep it as a one-shot?**

**REVIEW! HIT THAT BUTTON LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW!**

**:) ~CaRo**


End file.
